Home for the Holidays
by Candace Waters
Summary: Gary takes a road trip with his parents....and what a trip it is! :-)


Home for the Holidays   
by Candace Waters  
Standard disclaimers apply. :-)  
Posted January 2003  
+ + +  
+ + +  
  
"...Oohhhh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open  
sssleeeeiiighhh. HEY!!"   
  
A burst of laughter filled the car as the singers mercifully  
ended the song--the off-key rendition had seemed to   
radiate off the frost-covered windows of the minivan and  
grate on Gary's last remaining nerve.   
  
Seated behind the driver--his jaw clenched tight,  
Gary Hobson grimaced at his father's attempt to   
carry a note. His father had many...interesting qualities  
but singing, was not one them.  
  
It was a week before Christmas. With all of the  
holiday shopping completed, Christmas cards mailed  
and barrels of food collected for the food drive, the  
Hobsons were free. Bernie and Lois had been invited   
down to the country to spend a few days with Bernie's  
uncle Charlie. Gary had been invited too, but was   
hesitant, knowing that his duties with the paper would   
pose a problem.   
  
Fortunately for all, the paper seemed   
to have taken a break this particular evening. All of his  
saves were done for the day. Knowing that Marissa   
and staff could handle things at the bar, and after much   
prompting from his parents Gary finally gave in to  
them. But there were conditions. The plan was for   
him to ride down with his parents, spend the night   
then drive back alone with the van early tomorrow   
morning. His parents were to stay for a few days   
then ride back with Uncle Charlie and his wife who  
were to spend the Christmas holiday with them  
in Hickory. His mom was excited about the trip,  
for this would be their first holiday outing as a family  
in years.   
  
" Bernie, you just missed your turn off." Lois Hobson  
informed her husband as she glanced down to refer to the  
map she had spread across her lap.  
  
"No-- I didn't Lo. Look...would you let me drive please."  
  
"Well, according to the map here, it says we are to  
take the Rustleberry Road turn-off."  
  
With a scowl, Bernard Hobson glanced over at   
his wife. "I don't need to refer to any stinkin map.  
It's my uncle's house and I *know* where he lives."  
  
"Oh Bernie," Lois sighed, glancing up at him  
from the map. "It's been years since   
our last vis..." she paused abruptly, noting  
the road and surrounding landscape ahead   
seemed somewhat different from what she last  
remembered."Uh...now this highway doesn't look  
familiar. It doesn't look familiar at all!"  
  
Shifting restlessly in his seat Gary blew out  
a tired breath and glanced at his watch. They had   
been on the highway for more than an hour now with  
neither one of his parents agreeing on the exact destination   
of Uncle Charlie's house. He leaned forward in his seat   
to peer over his father's shoulder. The icy slick expressway  
ahead looked long and drawn out as the windshield wipers  
swished steadily back and forth, clearing away flakes   
of snow that fluttered down and clung to the glass. He was  
glad they had rented a vehicle instead of taking  
the Gray Ghost, the large silver trailer home that had been  
in the family for as long as he cared to remember.   
His dad cherished that trailer home and usually drove it  
where ever he went. But Gary was able to convince  
him that it would be much safer to drive a newer vehicle.  
He had even put on chains for little extra protection.  
  
"Dad...d-do.... you want me to drive?" Gary offered  
hesitantly, still slightly worried about his father's  
ability to drive in such weather conditions.   
  
"No--I don't want you to drive!" Bernie snapped.  
  
Gary caught his father's sour expression in the   
rearview mirror and shrunk back slightly.   
  
"What's the matter? You think your ol' man can't  
handle a simple minivan?" his father questioned. "Just  
sit back and relax will ya! I've driven in worse weather  
long before you were even a twinkle in your mother's  
pretty blue eyes." With that, a mischievous grin spread  
across his father's face as he teasingly wiggled  
his eyebrows at his son the mirror.  
  
With more information than was necessary, Gary   
grimaced in irritation, then turned to his mother and   
stuck out a hand. "Mom, would you let me see the   
map please."   
  
Hesitating a moment, Lois sighed then passed the  
map back to him. "Careful now not to lose my place."  
  
Gary took the map and studied it thoughtfully turning  
it this way and that before getting up enough nerve to  
offer his two cents for all it was worth. "Well, if I   
remember correctly," he said, scratching his head, "we  
take the Deerhill turn off which leads into Hollyberry  
Road."  
  
Lois turned around to smile over her shoulder at him.  
" Now how would you know," she said, her tone,   
condescending yet, soft. "Honey-- you were   
only ten when we last visited Uncle Charlie."  
  
Gary glanced up sheepishly from the map. "Really?  
It-It's been that long huh?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lois snatched the map out of his  
hands and turned back around.   
  
"Don't worry about it son," Bernie chuckled. "I'll  
have you and your mother roasting chestnuts over Uncle  
Charlie's fireplace in no time."  
  
"Not at this pace." Lois murmured under her breath as   
she pretended to study the map  
  
"Just relax will ya?" Bernie said. "Look, I know what   
I'm doin."  
  
Up ahead, a large green overpass sign was fast  
approaching. Etched in large white illuminated   
letters were the words, "Deerhill Way Exit One mile."   
But the huge sign came quickly, then whizzed by just   
as quick. Gary spun around in his seat, watching as   
the sign grew smaller in the distance.  
  
"Oh boy." he murmured.  
  
"Now what?" Bernie scowled.  
  
Gary turned back around. "D-Dad. Are you paying  
attention to the signs?"   
  
"Of course I'm paying attention to the signs! "  
  
" But...you just passed Deerhill Way!"  
  
" That's because I'm not *looking* for Deerhill Way. I'm  
looking for Green Garland Hills!"  
  
"Green Gar---" Gary began, stopping abruptly  
to blow out a tired breath. He plopped back against  
his seat. This trip was not going as planned. He was  
to return tomorrow morning, but it seemed that at this  
rate they wouldn't even *get there* until tomorrow.  
He felt a headache coming on. Between his father's  
driving and the too many cans  
of cola he had consumed along the way, he also felt   
a sudden need to use the restroom.   
  
Approaching was another large sign announcing the next  
rest stop. Unable to hold it much longer, Gary leaned  
forward in his seat. "Pull off here."  
  
"What the heck for!?"   
  
"Dad, I-I gotta...go."  
  
"Well...can't cha just...hold it a---"  
  
"Bernie!" Lois glanced up quickly from the map  
to scowl at him.  
  
"Great! Some boyscouts you two would make."   
Bernie grumbled.  
  
" Well now, I think we all could use a break and  
stretch our legs a bit," Lois chided him softly, "Turn  
off, Bernie."  
  
"All right, all right!" Bernie said, giving in. "The   
van could use another fill up anyways."  
  
Easing his way through traffic, he took the next  
exit, getting off on the winding ramp and pulled into  
a small mom-and-pop gas station.   
  
Gary got out of the van and quickly made his way   
around to the side of the station nearly bumping into  
a large man dressed as Santa coming out of the store.  
Startled briefly, Gary mumbled a quick "s'cuse me"   
as he passed. For a second the man had looked   
familiar to him. Scratching his head, he hurried on  
into the small restroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
Bernie and Lois got out of the van to stretch their  
legs. Smiling, they greeted the gas station  
attendant dressed like Santa. As Santa pumped their  
gas, he and Bernie made small talk while Lois went  
inside of the store to get a few supplies they would  
need for the rest of their journey.   
  
Coming out of the restroom, Gary just barely caught the  
middle of an interesting conversation going   
on over at the gas pumps.  
  
"Hey, nifty gimmick you got going here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
" You wouldn't ah....be sellin' any gnocchi in there   
by chance would ya?"   
  
"Nokie? Ahh...what the heck is that?  
  
His father was something else. Smiling to himself,  
Gary shook his head and entered the small store.  
  
Lois was already at the counter searching through her purse   
for money to pay for a can of sardines, a roll of paper   
towels and a box of Ritz crackers.   
  
"Mom...we gotta get going." he mumbled hurriedly,  
tossing a tiny package of aspirin onto the counter.  
"Here, I got it," he said digging into his pocket for  
his wallet. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill raised  
his head to pay the cashier and immediately did   
a double take.   
  
The young woman behind the counter bore a striking  
resemblance to someone he thought he knew. Slender  
and fair with soft gentle features and blonde hair that swept  
back into a comfortable bun. Wisps of silky strands hung  
down softly caressing her shoulders as she moved about.  
His heart pummeled when she smiled up at him with  
pretty blue eyes.  
  
"That will be...ten dollars and forty-three cents."  
  
A color rose to flush Gary's cheeks as he stood,  
staring slack-jawed at the young woman. She took  
the bill he held unconsciously out to her and made change.  
  
Lois, noticed Gary's befuddled expression and  
leaned over towards him. "I've already told her," she  
whispered. "Looks just like Renee doesn't she?"   
Scooping the bag up from the counter into her   
arms, Lois flashed the young woman an adoring   
smile. "Happy holidays." she said. With the bag in   
her arms, she headed out the door.   
  
His face--beet red, Gary slid a hand through his hair  
and stammered an apology. "S-Sorry for staring, it's   
just that, well you...you look like someone I knew,   
ah....know."   
  
The young woman smiled and closed the cash drawer.  
"You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No. Just ah, passing through with my parents--"  
Gary's voice trailed off softly as he glanced down  
at the change she placed gently in his hand. "S-Sort  
of a, ah, holiday thing." he mumbled.  
  
The young woman studied him briefly before  
shifting her gaze towards the holiday decorated glass  
doors that led out to the gas pumps.   
  
"Your mom seems nice." she smiled then motioned with  
her chin towards the man dressed in the Santa costume.  
"My father" A gentle flush rose to her cheeks. "He  
thought dressing up as Santa would be a great way to  
get customers." She rolled her eyes, "It's sssooo  
embarrassing."   
  
Gary smiled, marveling at the pink coloring that tinted her  
ears and pretty face. After a long awkward pause he  
soon realized that he was staring at her again and glanced  
off quickly. "Well ah," he cleared his throat. "I'd better   
get going." He motioned toward the doors. "I wouldn't   
want my dad to get any ideas from ah...your dad." His  
joke earned him another pretty smile.  
  
"Have a nice Christmas," the young woman smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Y-You too." he murmured, glancing around for  
his mother who was already half way across the gas  
station lot. Pushing his wallet into his back pocket  
he started out after her. "Mom--"  
  
Outside, the frosty air stung his nose and cheeks. A  
light snow was just beginning to flutter down. Santa  
was finishing up the car windows as Lois and Bernie  
climbed into the van. Gary passed the Santa again  
and caught another glimpse of his bearded face and rosy  
cheeks. As Gary climbed into the van, Santa nodded at him  
then gave him a wink before he hurried back into the store.   
  
Pulling the van door closed, Gary scratched his head trying to figure  
out what it was about the bearded gentleman that looked  
so familiar to him?  
  
"Interesting fellow." Bernie commented as he started  
up the van.   
  
"What was so interesting about him." Gary asked,  
buckling his seat belt.  
  
"Well, we kind of thought he looked like that retired  
detective friend of yours, ah.... what was his name?"   
  
That was it! Gary spun around to glance back at the  
gas station as it moved quickly out of sight. "Crumb!"  
  
"Yeah. That's him!" Bernie muttered as he merged into  
traffic. " I think that Crumb fella had a *thing*  
for your mother!" he added under his breath.  
  
"Now Bernie, don't start that again," Lois sighed.   
"Gary, talk to your father."  
  
Gary spun back around. "Dad.. w-would you slow down please."   
  
"I'm going 80 mph. In the state of Illinois the speed  
limit is 75."  
  
"Bernie I think it's 65." Lois corrected, "It says so  
right here."  
  
Up a head, a police car sat nestled on side of  
the snow caped road. As they passed, Gary watched  
through the rearview mirror as the squad car pulled   
into traffic making it's way quickly through the lanes  
easing up behind them. With red and blue lights   
flashing the siren blared once, to get their  
attention.   
  
WAAA !!!!  
  
"Oh boy." Gary murmured, watching as the flashing  
lights trailed them for a few miles. He turned   
back around. "Dad, I-I think you'd better pull over."  
  
Worried, Lois turned in her seat to look out the rear  
window. "Bernie...the police." she touched his arm  
gently.  
  
Muttering under his breath, Bernie waited until it   
was safe to pull over to the side of the road,   
leaving the engine idle. "Let me handle this."   
  
"Dad--"  
  
"I got it." Bernie interrupted with a wave of his  
hand.   
  
With a sigh, Gary closed his eyes and slid down in his  
seat. Okay. Fine. If his father wanted to handle things,  
he'll let him. He was simply going to stay out   
of it. It'll serve him right!  
  
"Bernie...h-here she comes." Lois whispered.  
  
She? Gary mused silently. He could hear the sound  
of the officer's boots on the gravel road. Boy is she in for a  
ride.   
  
"I got things under control." Bernie assured them.  
  
"D'you know you were going over the speed limit?" the  
officer questioned as she approached the van.  
  
The voice sounded familiar. Gary opened  
his eyes a slit to peer out of his side window.  
  
Petite, with shiny black hair that fluttered gently  
beneath her helmet, the officer wore mirrored shades  
the red lens reflecting the waning sunlight. If he didn't know  
any better he would have sworn the officer looked  
like--- Squinting to get a better look, his eyes  
popped open. Brigatti?!  
  
"Can I see some ID please." the officer asked.  
  
"Look..er... miss," Bernie chuckled digging into his back  
pocket for his wallet. "We kind of had a bit of a  
problem."  
  
The officer didn't respond.  
  
"Look, it's almost Christmas, it's cold. Couldn't you  
just let us off, just this once? You know in the  
holiday spirit?"  
  
Still, the officer didn't respond, but stood quiet  
patiently waiting for Bernie to produce his license.  
Suddenly, and ever so slowly the shades turned   
towards the seat behind the driver and settled on  
Gary. For a moment, all was still.   
  
Uneasy, Gary stared back seeing nothing but his own  
reflection reflected in the red-lens. Maybe Brigatti had  
a twin--God forbid. He shuddered at  
the thought. Time seemed to stand still as the   
shades seemed to have locked onto him. The fact   
that he couldn't see the officer's eyes was making  
him very uncomfortable. He cut his eyes away   
breaking contact.  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to bribe an officer now would  
you?" The officer accused, her attention still  
focused on the occupant in the seat behind the driver.  
  
"My husband just got lost miss officer lady." Lois  
said, leaning over Bernie to peer through the   
window at her. " He's just too darned stubborn to admit  
it o-or even stop to ask for help."  
  
"I don't need any help!" Bernie scoffed, handing over  
his driver's license. Her attention broken, the  
officer turned to take Bernie's license. She  
examined it thoroughly then handed it back to him.  
Then slowly her attention was turned back to the seat  
behind the driver. For what seemed like hours to Gary  
the officer stood quietly before asking in soft voice.  
"You got an ID?"   
  
Gary turned back to find the officer's attention focused  
on him.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
The officer let out an impatient breath. "ID?" she   
asked more sharply this time.   
  
Slightly irritated, Gary leaned over slightly to   
slide his wallet from his back pocket. He  
pulled out his license and handed it over to her.  
  
The officer studied the license for a moment; probably  
a little longer than Gary felt was really necessary  
when he suddenly remembered. He had forgotten to  
renew it. Great! And Marissa had been on him about  
taking care of it right before his birthday.   
  
The officer glanced up from the license. "Are you  
aware this expired in September? Mr. ah...?"   
  
"Hobson. Yeah, I-I know. I'll take care of it." Gary  
said, ruffling the back of his hair nervously.  
  
Eyeing him skeptically, the officer turned to Bernie.  
"Your son?" she asked.  
  
A broad grin spread across Bernie's face. "Yep. Chip  
off the old block huh? Heh, heh"  
  
"No comment." The officer answered with   
a half snort and handed him back his license.   
Pressing her lips together in frustration, she  
handed Gary back his license also. Snapping   
her notepad closed she stuffed it into her back   
pocket and glanced up at the   
driver window. "Look, I'm gonna let you off with a   
warning this time Mr. Hobson, but you really need   
to slow down a bit. The roads are very slippery this  
time of the year. " She paused, turning her attention  
back to Gary. "And YOU..."   
  
Gary flinched slightly at her tone.   
  
"You'd better get that license renewed."  
  
"I-I will." he stammered.  
  
"I wouldn't want to have to haul you in."   
  
" Ah--that won't be necessary," he added quickly, stuffing  
his wallet back into his pocket.   
  
With that, the officer turned and walked briskly away.  
  
"Have a nice Christmas!" Lois called out in her  
usual cheery fashion as Bernie started up the van.  
  
Gary blew out a breath of relief then leaned forward  
to peer through the van window. That's it. He had  
finally lost it. Gone over the edge.  
  
"What is it son?" Bernie asked, noting his son's strange  
expression.  
  
Gary glanced up wearily at his father. "Oh...it's just  
that well...that police woman looked like someone I  
know."  
  
Lois turned around and smiled at him. "Ohhh! Now wasn't  
that so sweet of her to let you go."   
  
"Sweet!?" Gary shot his mom a look, his voice  
incredelus. " Mom! I-I wasn't the one driving!"   
  
"And it's a good thing too!" Lois chastised, turning  
back around.  
  
Resigned, Gary dropped his face in   
his hands. "Can we just... go please," he   
sighed, gesturing forward.  
  
"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the waaayyyy!"  
Bernie began to sing as he pulled back out into traffic.  
  
Tired, Gary reached into the bag and pulled out the package  
of aspirin he had purchased at the store. He opened it  
and popped two in his mouth then leaned back against  
his seat.  
  
They drove on through a light drift of snow, passing  
up signs and exits with his parents bickering on  
directions along the way. Soft Christmas music from  
the radio permeated the space of the minivan with his  
parents voices fading softly into the background. Gently  
the aspirin began to take affect. From somewhere an  
instrumental rendition of Karen Carpenter's 'Merry   
Christmas Song' was playing softly as Gary drifted on.  
  
"Gary. Gary...wake up."  
  
A sudden blast of cold air sent a chill through him.  
Gary felt himself being shaken. He opened his  
eyes slowly to find his mother staring down at   
him with a strange look on her face.  
  
Worried, he squinted up at her. "What?" he   
asked. "Are we there?"   
  
"Well...no.. son, you see... your father ran into a bit   
of a....problem."   
  
Gary blinked, wondering it the van came with the necessary  
tools in case of an emergency."Flat tire?"  
  
"Ah....no."   
  
Slightly alarmed, he frowned." Don't tell me, w-we ran   
out of gas."   
  
"No. Your father just ran out of freeway."   
  
"Howzat?" Gary bolted up quickly looking around. It was night.  
Through the frost covered windows he could make out   
what appeared to be snow capped residential homes   
lined in colorful blinking lights against a dark blue sky.  
The neighborhood looked familiar. It was a moment   
before he realized ... it was the neighborhood he had   
grown up in. They were back at home. They were in Hickory.  
  
"Well...what happened!?" he asked, sliding a hand  
through his hair.  
  
"It was all your mother's fault!" Bernie accused  
as he returned from the house to finish removing their  
luggage from the rear of the van. Slamming the door  
shut he hurried back to the house.  
  
"My fault!?" Lois started out after him. "Bernie...I  
told you to take Rustleberry Road!"   
  
Mentally exhausted Gary slumped back against his seat.  
He could *not* believe they had gone in a complete  
circle. His parents never ceased to amaze him!   
  
On the radio, the song 'I'll Be Home For Christmas'   
was playing softly. Gary blew out a tired breath and   
sat quietly, listening to the words.   
  
I'll be home for Christmas;   
You can plan on me.   
Please have snow and mistletoe   
And presents on the tree.   
Christmas Eve will find me   
Where the love-light gleams----  
  
"Gary?" Lois's voice interrupted his musings. Gary  
raised his head. In one hand Lois held a pitcher of eggnog  
just warmed from the microwave and paper cups in the  
other. Gary reached over to help her' inside the van.  
  
"You okay?" she asked softly, handing him a cup.  
  
"I-I'm fine." he answered, taking a sniff from his cup.  
" With Brandy?" he smiled. " Good! I-I could use a drink   
right now."  
  
"I think we all could." Lois smiled.  
  
Gary took a sip of the thick sweet nectar, letting it  
slide down his throat, warming him up inside. "Umm...it's  
good mom."   
  
"Homemade." Lois smiled, taking a sip from her cup.   
  
Gary lowered his cup looking around. "W-Where's dad?"   
  
"Right here son." Bernie said, wedging in beside his wife.  
Lois handed him a cup.   
  
"That was some trip huh?" Bernie grinned.  
  
Gary gave him a double take then shook his head  
with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Well, we didn't make it to Uncle Charlie's this year,  
but at least we have you home with us." Lois smile  
at him as she raised her cup for a toast.  
  
"Mom, you know I can't stay. The paper and all."   
Gary answered as they tapped his cup with theirs.  
  
"Oh, now Gary you have to! " Lois frowned. " I called  
Uncle Charlie and told him what happened. They're   
driving down in a couple of days to spend Christmas   
with us."  
  
"I-I'll be here for Christmas," he promised.  
  
There was a long silence before reality of their whole  
ordeal finally sunk in. A chuckle started from Bernie  
and it wasn't long before all three of them were  
bowled over with laughter. They were still laughing  
as they climbed out of the van to finish removing the   
rest of the luggage and presents then headed towards   
the house with their arms full.  
  
"Anyone up for making snow angels?"  
  
"Bernie, next year Gary's driving."  
  
"Ohh no! No more road trips with you two!"  
  
"Now Gary."  
  
The End   
  
~+~ 


End file.
